


Build Up

by checkthemargins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkthemargins/pseuds/checkthemargins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s ruts are always a good time had by all, but if he’s being honest Nick’s favorite are the few days leading up to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the lack of Nick/Harry ABO fics and then suddenly I was writing one, so uh. 2k of alpha!Harry and omega!Nick. Very NSFW.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own this band, or the people in it, or anything having to do with it. This is just for kicks, no harm intended.

**Build Up**

Harry’s ruts are always a good time had by all, but if he’s being honest Nick’s favorite are the few days leading up to it, where Harry’s perpetually horny and needy and even more laid back than normal, like knowing all this pent up hormonal energy is finally going to be released has mellowed him out, the proverbial calm before the storm.

Nick’s got him in bed, now. Harry’s stretched out on his back, hairy thighs open and a bit damp with lube from where Nick’s been fingering him a bit. His big cock is lying hard on his belly, precome smearing on his skin. He’s looking up at Nick with black blown eyes and his wet, pink mouth open. He’s watching enraptured as Nick smooths more lube down his own dick, getting a bit caught up in it, working at his balls. Nick’s hands are incredible, if he does say so himself.

"Use some of yours," Harry rasps. He’s touching himself, sensualist that he is, just rubbing his palms up and down his sides, fingering into the open v of his hips. He blinks up at Nick and ratchets his hips up with a hitched, breathy moan and he’s so bloody gorgeous and Nick’s chest feel overfull and tight just looking at him.

"What?" Nick asks.

"Yours," Harry mumbles. There’s color high in his cheeks. He smacks his lips together like his mouth is dry, snakes his tongue over them. "Your slick. Can smell how wet you are, yeah?"

Jesus. “Jesus.” Nick wipes his hand off on the duvet, reaches back behind himself. It’s easy to push two fingers up and in, the same two that were inside Harry earlier. His hole clenches right down around his knuckles, needy and he’s soaked, been wet for what feels like hours, ever since Harry got home with his scent so raw, rut just a few days away, all dolled up from a photoshoot and too much gel in his hair. Nothing sets Nick off like Harry does, gets his body riled up, gets his heart throbbing and blood pulsing between his ears the way his mate does.

"Feel good?" Harry asks, sounding desperate.

"Yeah," Nick breathes. He fucks himself a bit, pushes back onto his fingers, slick sliding down over his knuckles. It’s hard to make himself stop, but the way Harry spreads his legs a bit more, ‘til he can’t anymore, and reaches down to hold himself open so Nick can see the red clench of his hole is motivation enough. He pulls his fingers out and leans in, braces himself with his hand on the mattress next to Harry’s hip and traces one of his wet fingers around Harry’s rim.

"God," Harry gasps. He bites his lip and tries to shove his hips down but he doesn’t have much leverage. "God, wish we could. Wish we could just use this. Your slick."

Nick grins, fond, and kisses Harry’s collarbone and his neck, swallows Harry’s sigh when he fucks his fingers into him. “Your body’s not quite made for that, babe. Would hurt.”

"I know," says Harry, petulant. Nick chuckles into the side of his neck and lines himself up. Harry grips at his back, blunt fingernails digging into the meat, Harry’s long legs coming round his waist as he sinks in. It’s so tight, and so hot and Nick’s whole body clenches up from how good it feels. Harry moans low and guttural, sliding one hand up into Nick’s hair. Nick goes in slow, a short thrust to pop the head in, then one smooth slide all the down until his balls press up against Harry’s tight little bum. Harry tugs on Nick’s hair needily, digs his heels into Nick’s arse. "Sometimes I wish I—"

"I know," Nick murmurs, kissing him. Harry jokes about it, calls it his omega envy, but the longing there is very real. Nick’s skin is tingling, body buzzing, blood hot in his veins. He can feel his slick on his thighs as he starts to dick into Harry in earnest. He slides one hand between Harry and the mattress and hauls him up a bit, laughs delightedly at the sound Harry makes. Harry grips his shoulders and kisses him and kisses him and _kisses him_ , so deep and thorough that Nick’s head is spinning. Harry’s laughing when he pulls back, smug smirk on his face. He clenches down around Nick and pulls him down again, takes Nick in deep. "God, you feel so good, kitten."

Harry whines when Nick dicks in really deep. “Wanna fuck you,” he rambles, “Wanna fuck you so much.”.

"You’re going to," Nick promises. Harry’s eyes flash hot and his skin is flushed all the way down to his lovely cock, hard and throbbing between their bellies. Nick fucks into him again, changes the angle until Harry cries out, eyes rolling back in his head.

"Wanna, _nn_ , Nick, wanna knot you. Wanna—"

"Don’t come yet," Nick tells him, because Harry’s got that look on his face and that hitch in his voice. Nick reaches down to squeeze Harry’s dick hard around the base and Harry whimpers, face screwing up. "Shh, love, ‘ve got you, yeah? Feel so fucking—Christ, you do my head in. Can’t, need to—"

"C’mon, c’mon, c’mon," Harry pants. Nick groans and drops his forehead to Harry’s collarbone, gasps when Harry’s fingers tangle in his hair and _pull_ and the snap of pain jerks his orgasm right out of him, sudden and white hot, exploding behind his eyes. His belly clenches and his dick throbs and Harry clamps up so tight around him.

" _Harry_ ," Nick gasps, fucking him through it, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose and onto Harry’s chest.

"God, but you’re beautiful," Harry mumbles, coaxing, sweet. He slides one hand up and down Nick’s sweat-slick back and grips Nick’s chin with the other to tilt his face up for a kiss. Nick sighs into it, lets Harry lick into his mouth, tongue over the roof and then the vein on the underside of his tongue. Nick gets Harry by the hips, rubs his thumbs in slow circles in the hollows and slowly pulls out, still half-hard, balls aching from how hard he came.

Harry looks utterly wrecked, red all over, hair a mess and his eyes wet from how turned on he is. He whines when Nick pulls back, moans when Nick immediately pushes two fingers back into him, shoving his come back inside where it’s leaked out a bit. He mouths his way down Harry’s body, leaves bruises on Harry’s skin, over his ribs and right by his navel. Harry’s ticklish, squirms when Nick digs his fingers into the soft parts of his sides right above his hipbones. Nick nuzzles into his belly, hiding a grin against Harry’s skin.

"Use your mouth," Harry murmurs, tugging on Nick’s hair.

"Bossy," says Nick, but he swallows Harry down deep in one go, hand around the base of him. He cups Harry’s full balls and feels his whole body shudder with want, is so wet now just from anticipation. He sucks Harry’s cock and fingers him until Harry’s breathless and tense, so close it’s probably taking all his willpower to keep from coming. Then he withdraws his fingers and pulls back.

"Close your legs."

Harry does, looking up at him, reaching for him. His big hands settle on Nick’s hips as Nick straddles him. “Gonna ride me?” he asks needlessly.

"Like a cowboy," Nick agrees with a wink. Harry bites down on his kiss-bruised bottom lip again when Nick grips his dick again, smears Harry’s copious pre-come up and down the length. Nick’s hard again, chubbed right up, dick wet on Harry’s skin as he moves. He gets the head of Harry’s cock pressed right up against his hole and bites his tongue on the whine that wants to come out. He bears down and the knob of Harry’s cock pushes in, Nick’s body opening right up for him.

" _Oh!_ " Harry breathes, eyes clenched shut, grip hard enough to bruise on Nick’s hips. "Oh, _oh_ , Nick, yeah, right. Right like that."

Nick sinks down slow, thighs burning, lost in the way it feels, Harry’s huge dick splitting him open. His stomach clenches and there’s this aching hollow in his gut and he _needs_ , so badly, needs Harry’s knot, needs Harry to fill him up. “Ha-hn-Harry, God you feel—”

Harry lets out a surprisingly loud and guttural growl and shoves his hips up so forcefully Nick falters, unbalanced. It punches a quiet, high-pitched sound out of him and his whole body throbs, hole clenched down tight around Harry buried to the hilt inside him. “Oh, Nick, Jesus, Nick, want you so much. Love you so much.”

He surges up, wraps both long arms around Nick’s neck and kisses him. Nick feels stupid from it, wild and stuffed full. His cock is trapped between them and it’s just enough friction to really do it for him. He pushes his fingers into Harry’s hair, sticky with all the product from the shoot, cups the nape of Harry’s neck in his hand and starts to ride him in earnest. His balls knock heavily into Harry’s abdomen and his dick is slick between them. He’s wet and tight around Harry inside him and he feels feverish. They’re sweaty and wrecked and his lip are chapped and Harry’s gripping his arse, spreading him apart to dick into him deeper and deeper. He draws Nick back down until he’s reclined against the pillows and has the leverage to fuck up into him. Nick’s toes curl as he chases his orgasm, chases Harry’s.

"Gonna—"

"Fuck, yeah—"

"Want it," Nick gasps. He’s shuddering, cock jerking. Harry gets one hand around it and Nick’s done, biting Hard into Harry’s shoulder as he comes. "Want your knot, Haz, give it to me, want it it, give it—"

"Fu-fuck," Harry swears, and he goes still and stiff and Nick can feel it, the throb at the base of Harry’s cock, his knot filling out. Nick rides him slower, exhausted, until he’s just grinding down in slow circles and his rim catches on Harry’s knot over and over until Harry fucks it into him properly. It swells up huge and sensitive, makes him ache inside. Harry’s teeth sink into the base of Nick’s throat, low groan rumbling against Nick’s skin as he starts to come, filling Nick up just the way he wants it.

He tucks his face into Nick’s neck and Nick strokes his hair, shivers when Harry’s fingers dip into the crease of his arse to prod gently at his hole stretched tight. It lasts ages, even once they’ve both mostly caught their breath Harry’s swollen up hard inside him. His hands smooth up Nick’s sides, thumbs tweaking over his nipples. Nick shudders, over-sensitive all over, and smiles down at Harry when Harry lifts his head to look at him, expression blissful and impossibly sweet.

"Feels good," he murmurs, voice slow and thick.

"Mm."  
 Harry prods him in the side. “No need to look so smug.”

Nick snorts. “Are you joking? Popstar in my bed, Indian food in my fridge. Life is good.”

"Yeah?" Harry asks. He presses his palm into Nick’s belly, like he can feel himself through. Nick swallows hard. He cups Harry’s face and slants their mouths together, lets his free hand drop to cover Harry’s on his middle.

"Yeah," He answers, and if his voice is a bit thick he can chalk it up to how well-fucked he’s feeling. "Yeah."


End file.
